Star Wars CLoneCav 15
by Commander Jymn
Summary: a short story that connects one and two. Features an explosive ending.


"Why me?" Commander Jymn thought to himself "Out of all the star fighters in this star port, why me?" Jymn was referring to his V-19 Torrent fighter, the left wing of which had been bent. It had happened as he landed to refuel his plane on his way to visit _Cole'Buir_, some woman in a red sport speeder had flown right next to him as the wings were folding up. Jymn was just glad that he had the lesser damage, her sport speeder was totaled. Now the woman, who had chin length brown hair and was dressed in dark pants and shirt, was buying him a drink, and apologizing, and giving him her insurance information. He gathered that her name was Kkenna and that she was a novelist who wrote stories about fire wielding vampires, whatever they were. She wasn't that bad looking, and was pretty nice to him. When the GAR mechanic who was from the local garrison on Ord Mantell told Jymn that the damage would be fixed by tomorrow morning he groaned. He hadn't seen _Cole'Buir_ for a year and was anxious to see him again on Corellia. Then Jymn was asked something unexpected. Kkenna asked if he wanted to go see a new holo-vid called "Once upon a time on Tattooine. Jymn accepted and Kkenna told him that she would meet him at the theater before the movie started.

Four hours later Jymn met Kkenna at the Theater. He was wearing the bantha leather jacket he had recently gotten and she was in the same outfit as before. Jymn had a good time. The movie had something to do with a guy who looked like Michael Jackson and a blaster disguised as a guitar. Jymn didn't really focus on the movie though. He and Kkenna had started kissing and making out by the time that Jymn had understood that much. After the movie Kkenna suggested that they go back to her hotel room and get room service. Jymn knew something was wrong when instead of turning towards the spaceport, where all the hotels were, they turned towards the industrial district. Jymn didn't say anything, he simply moved his right hand closer to his blaster pistol that he had brought along, just in case something like this happened. When Kkenna landed the rental speeder at a large building that would be run down even for Nar Shadda standards, Jymn kept his hand right next to the pistol. He followed her into a dark room which Jymn couldn't tell the size of. Kkenna whispered "were here" into his ear and suddenly the lights turned on. Jymn didn't even flinch. Arrayed around him were six mercenaries with blaster rifles all aimed at him.

"Well well, clone, it looks like you got yourself into a bit of trouble" said the largest one, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had a rather large amount of explosives on bandoliers around his shoulder. Jymn decided to take him out first, but not yet. "Your little friend here did us a big favor. Our benefactors" the separatists probably Jymn thought "said that they would be interested in a live clone commander." To bad they won't get one Jymn thought. "Before we knock you out, do you like my little operation?" the Mercenary gestured out a window that looked upon a large bomb factory. Ord Mantell was close enough that smugglers could easily sneak this cargo through security on Coruscant where terrorists would use it to kill innocent civilians.

Kkenna then spoke "I'm sorry Jymn, they contacted me right after I left the space port, I didn't have a choice." Oh well Jymn thought. You will be lucky if I don't hit you. "I meant what I did in the theater though." Good for you bitch Jymn thought. He was angry that he had dropped his guard down and trusted her, and that he didn't see it. He chose that moment to attack. He whipped out the pistol and double tapped the big guy while stepping up to him and grabbing a grenade from the man's bandolier. He tossed it at three of the men and ducked behind a control panel. After the blast he stood up and shot the other two men who had the wind knocked out of them from the grenade. He picked up another explosive, this time a high powered thermal detonator, from the big guy. He shot out the window with his pistol and hurled the detonator into the factory. The timer was set for a minute. He walked over to Kkenna who was lying on the floor. She had taken a fair bit of shrapnel that wouldn't be life threatening, but she couldn't move. "Jymn, please help me" she cried out. She tried to reach with her arm but he was standing to far away.

"I don't help _aruetiise_." Jymn told her and walked out of the building. He could still hear her shouting to him. He climbed in the rental speeder and started it. He had just taken off when he heard the first explosion. Next came a larger secondary explosion that consumed the entire building. "Goodbye traitor" Jymn said as he turned around and looked at the explosion. He flew back to the space port as if nothing had happened. The next morning he took off in his fighter towards Corellia and _Cole'Buir_.


End file.
